


Taste Memory

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baking, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia bakes treats for her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Memory

She bakes chocolate brownies with a little brush of whiskey once they’re done for Elle when she gets out of the hospital after being shot, not knowing until later how ironic the choice had been.  
  
She cooks savoury cheese sticks for Gideon some weeks after he loses Sarah, beams as he shares them around the conference table. Later she pretends it doesn’t hurt when she sees him discreetly tip the remaining contents into the trash in his office.  
  
She gets experimental and melts boiled candies to make lollipops for Reid, spreads the stained glass-like mixture out and sprinkles in edible glitter, and places the sticks carefully. She cuts them out in stars and ties a bow around the jar they’re in. Reid practically whimpers at the sight of them at his desk, and later Morgan teases him when he has glitter on his tongue.  
  
She makes her own samosas for a potluck team dinner because they’ve kept trying to have a night together and it hasn’t worked, so they bring food to the office and stay late working on paperwork and enjoy each other’s company.  
  
JJ practically mounts her at the sight of her favourite in Garcia’s hand; a big bag of homemade vegetable chips sprinkled with a spice blend JJ still hasn’t been able to convince her to share, although she does make her up a small jar to use.  
  
Rossi can cook, so the first time she bakes with him in mind she’s so nervous she starts over half way through. She thanks her insomnia and stays up all night making chocolates; delicate things with praline and crushed hazelnut. He enjoys them so much he doesn’t share with the rest of the team.  
  
She spends hours sculpting a marzipan Stargate for Kevin’s birthday cake, which is two vanilla tiers and a chocolate tier in the middle. The photo he takes of it goes viral on the internet and she has it as one of her desktops for a month.  
  
She makes cookies in the shape of sunglasses and guns for Hotch. She doesn’t believe in guns but has to admit the cookies are cute, and icing them in bright non-gun colours helps. She gets a smile and a laugh with her thank you.  
  
Jordan isn’t with them for long, but she gives Garcia the inspiration for toffee and coffee muffins, and seems extremely grateful for being asked to taste test them for her.  
  
Morgan loves her shortbread, so she makes it for him regularly, not that she thinks he needs to be sweeter. He always jokes she’s going to ruin his abs, but that doesn’t stop him hogging it and teasing Reid with the sweet treat.  
  
She makes Seaver cupcakes that say ‘g-r-a-d-u-a-t-e’, Kevin eats the t and e, so she and Morgan eat the u and a so they say ‘g-r-a-d’ to celebrate her academy graduation.  
  
She bakes a marbled chocolate cheesecake for Prentiss when she returns, drives to her house right after the Doyle case has wrapped; it’s eleven at night and Prentiss laughs and brushes tears away as they indulge on the bed in the hotel she’s still staying in.

She makes delicate petit fours for Blake, rich dark chocolate with pishtachio, vanilla and lavender, and presents them on top of a mountain of paperwork. She smiles and thanks her, and sends her a thank-you e-mail later in the day.

As small a gesture as it seems in the scope of things, it helps. It’s another way Garcia can look after her family; she can watch over them and keep them fed.


End file.
